


Happy Birthday Dean

by AnnC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnC/pseuds/AnnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small fic for Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean

He is already driving for 10 hours straight and can't ignore the yawning anymore.

He pulls out at a motel and gets himself a room. It is very small, and it smells funny, plus the bed is extremely uncomfortable. He misses the comfort of his own room back in the bunker. Taking a quick shower he loses himself in his thoughts. Is Sammy ok? Is Cas strong enough to heal him completely? And Cas, how did he get his grace back, is he ok with that? He allows himself to get lost, to think of himself in the bunker with his brother and his friend, just passing the days, without the danger of someone dying. He is thinking of Cas staying with them, getting his own room, and pictures him with a Led Zeppelin tshirt, Dean's Led Zeppelin tshirt.  
  
He suddenly opens his eyes and shakes his head to focus on where he is, what he is doing. He blames the tiredness and gets out of the shower. He falls on the bed and before he passes out, checks his phone for any calls. His eyes fall on the date, January 23. It is his birthday tomorrow and he wishes he wasn't alone. With thoughts of family and birthday pie, sleep takes him over soon.  
  
* _Beep Beep Beep_ *. The sound of a text message wakes him up after a full 8 hours deep sleep. 

" **1 new text message. From: Cas** "

He smiles while opening the message. When did the angel learn how to send texts?

" ** _Happy Birthday Dean_** "

He starts writing a "thank you" when another message pops up.

" _ **Wish you were here with us**_ ".

He throws the phone away without sending a reply. He wishes he was there as well. He is only 3 hours away but he won't go back, he can't, not after all he's done. He doesn't deserve it.  
  
He leaves the motel and goes to get some coffee. He has no idea what to do next, where to look. He's driving when the phone rings another message. It's from "Sammy" this time.

**_"Happy Birthday Dean."_ **

He tosses the phone on the side. He is angry with himself, for wanting to go back. He is no good for them.  
He stops at a diner and treats himself with a slice of pie, it's his birthday after all. Phone rings again. 

  
**_"Your brother is very stubborn but he wishes you were here as well"_ **

  
He smiles at the screen when his pie arrives. Cas decided to spam him with text messages and he smiles reading them while eating.

  
**_"He is doing very well by the way"_ **

**_"The other day he tricked me into thinking you have a guinea pig"_ **

**_"He also taught me how to send these text messages so I can talk to you"_ **

**_"We are going to find Metatron soon"_ **

**_"We miss you Dean. I hope you're safe wherever you are"_ **

  
He smiles while picturing Cas learning how to type on his phone.

He leaves the diner and goes back to the motel. He has no idea what to do until Crowley finds the first blade. He reads the newspapers for any cases around here to distract him but he finds no signs for any supernatural activity. He grabs his phone to read the messages again and he notices 3 new ones. 

  
**_"Sam went out and bought some pie. He wishes you come back"_ **

  
**_"He is very bitter today, he is in his room watching something on tv. He said it's a game of thrones. I don't understand what this is"_ **

  
**_"It is very lonely here now"_ **

  
He types out "I'm sorry" but he doesn't send it. 

  
**_"I need you too Dean, I wanted you to know that"_ **

  
He reads the last message over and over again.  
"Screw it" he says out loud, and packs his things. He checks out of the motel and heads to the bunker's direction, but first he makes a stop at a pet shop.

It takes him 2 and a half hours to get there and he stays outside still thinking if he should get inside. He sighs and opens the door. It's too silent, maybe they're out, he thinks. He heads to his room and leaves the bag on his bed. He hears a door opening and turns around to see Cas smiling.  
  
"Hello Cas"  
"Welcome home Dean"  
  
And suddenly Cas is hugging him, hands around the back and all. He hugs him back and they stay like that for a while.  
They let each other go but it's not as awkward as he thought it would be. It feels like home.   
  
"Where did you learn how to hug Cas? Last time I checked you had no idea how to do that"  
  
Cas is still smiling  
  
"Sam taught me how".  
  
Another door opens and Sam's heads out yawning.  
  
"Cas, are you talking to some- Dean?  
  
"Heya Sammy"  
  
Sam then hugs him as well, saying nothing.  
  
They head to the living room and Sam gets out the pie and some beers.  
  
"What made you come back?" asks Sam. Dean looks at Cas, who turns red and looks away.  
  
"Uh, I just missed you guys and I realized I'm gonna need some help, and I thought you might need some too" .He sighs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sam, I..."  
  
"Dean, not now. we'll talk about it tomorrow ok?"  
  
Sam gets up to get some more beers from the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Cas"  he says, silently as a whisper, but he knows Cas heard him because he looks at him and nods his head.  
  
Sam is back and raises his bottle.  
  
"Happy Birthday Dean".  
  
They decide to have a Star Wars marathon and get up.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be right back" Dean says and he heads to the door.  
  
He almost forgot his present to Cas. He wanted to get him something as a thank you, for always believing in him.  
He goes to the car and gets a square thing out, covered with a sheet he stole from the motel.   
Inside, Sam and Cas are already in Sam's room, DVD in place, ready to start the first movie. Dean calls Cas to the kitchen as an excuse to help him with the pop corn, and sets the present on the table.   
  
 _"_ What is this Dean?" he asks as he enters the room.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to get you something as a thank you for always being there for us, for me. I realized I never thanked you properly"  
  
"Dean you don't have to..."  
  
"No Cas, I just wanted to do this ok? It's not something big, but I thought you might like it"  
  
He takes off the sheet and reveals a small cage with a small black guinea pig with dark blue eyes inside.   
  
"Oh Dean.." Cas says and he hugs him. Again. This time it's better, Dean thinks, it's a tight one and he doesn't feel like letting go. He does though when he hears Sam's voice from his room.  
  
 _"_ Pop Corn ready yet? Come on!"  
  
They laugh and Cas takes the small animal out of his cage and holds him. The 3 of them head to the room with the pop corn and Dean thanks God that Sam didn't ask about the guinea pig. They spend the rest of the day watching movies together and Dean couldn't feel more thankful and loved.


End file.
